


Gavin: Become Gay

by raiin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Gavin and Eli are brothers, Gavin discovering the magic of the gay™, Gavin is a gaye boi, High School Gavin and Eli, In the same universe at DBH, Lots of brotherly anger, M/M, Popular Gavin, Pre-DBH plot, Wholesome, gay™, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiin/pseuds/raiin
Summary: This takes place in the same universe as the events of Detroit: Become Human.Gavin discovers his sexuality. Brotherly bonding with Kamski ensues.





	Gavin: Become Gay

I need to save this before I actually start the story.


End file.
